Robloxia
''"Planet Robloxia! A filthy planet covered with FILTH, RULED BY BLOCK BASED CREATURES, other wise known as ROBLOXIANS!!!'" -''Lurk ' Planet Robloxia Planet Robloxia is a planet located in the Ro-Galaxy. Almost every living thing on this planet is made of a strange material that is like plastic. The sentient species on this planet are Robloxians, a strange, human looking species that come in a variety of colors, with no noses, ears, fingers, or feet.There are also human immigrants that live here as well. It is much like Earth. Geography Planet Robloxia is much like Earth, but the ice caps are smaller, and there is more water. The planet is warmer and wetter then earth, and most of the landscape is flat. Sentient species This planet is ruled by a species known as Robloxians. Robloxians are very dumb and ignorant, even dumber then the humans. They ruin their planet by having stupid wars, and causing chaos and destruction merely for fun. Although it is noted that eons ago, the Robloxians were actually intelligent, but after their population grew, their minds degraded. They are also a species known for destroying anything different. The Irkens are still deciding to wipe them off the planet or enslave them. The most likely choice is that they will be destroyed. It is noted that there is a type of Robloxian that seems to be part of one huge clan. They wear black clothes, and are mostly bald. Irken spies have recieved info from the locals of Robloxia that these are Guests, a big problem to the Robloxians. The Robloxians also include that the Guests have a limited vocabulary and are not able to get many things, which is the reason of their great annoyingness. These Guests could possibly be used as slaves because they could not rebel easily. There is a type of Robloxian called a "Noob". It is told by the locals of Robloxia that Noobs are completely idiotic robloxians,with extremely low intelligence. Some are not even sentient. History Unknown to the Irkens, hundreds of years ago, planet Robloxia entered a huge nuclear war. It started after the Robloxians started mass producing new technology, creating pollution. The pollution eventually caused most of the Robloxian's minds to detoriate. Eventually there were "smart" robloxians (Robloxians uneffected by the pollution) and "dumb" Robloxians (Robloxians affected by the pollution). Soon the moronic robloxians filled the population and got positions in the Robloxia Governments. The moronic Robloxians demanded stupid new decisions to be carried out, and created new idiotic laws. The leaders gained more money then they ever have from the dumb Robloxians, because of their blind stupidity. Eventually Robloxia became corrupted. Then one day, the smart Robloxians decided to split from the dumb Robloxians, and declared war. A huge war broke out,eventually the dumb Robloxians created nuclear weapons by using stolen tech from the smart Robloxians. The dumb Robloxians instantly fired all of their nuclear weapons. Radiation from the nukes caused horrible mutations. These mutations created new species. Two of these species were "noobs",disfigured robloxians with high brain damage,and "guests",Robloxians with severe brain damage and(or) no vocal cords. The mutations eventually also gave way to giant mutant ducklings,land squids,zombies,dragons,dracobloxxers,and many other species found in Robloxia's present. Also,the radiation from the bombs and weapons caused some Robloxian's skin colors to change,creating the multi-colored Robloxian race as it is today. After the wars,the smart robloxians were reduced to a small population. Most of them were slaughtered in the war. Unfortunately,the dumb Robloxians won the war due to help from the Robloxian leaders. Now smart robloxians are incredibly rare,and are reguarded as outcasts in Robloxian society. Leaders The Robloxians are led by their leader, Telamon, and a handful of other Robloxians. Their leader seems to be addicted to fried chicken. There is a Robloxian named "Builderman" that is believed to be the Robloxian leader. Observation shows that the Robloxians hate their leaders and that their leaders are known for being greedy and unleashing unlawful, unfair, unnecessary laws onto their people. It is said they "swim in pools of money" or "Robux". Builderman seemes to be much kinder than the other leaders. Involvement with the Irkens One of the first rifts was found in the Vort solar system in the year 2007(Irk time). This rift led to Planet Vertec. The Irken Empire attempted to send probes,but failed due to the rift being too unstable. Soon the empire attempted to stabilize it by transforming it into a portal. Time Strangely, the time in the Robloxian universe is much slower than the normal universe's time. 200 Robloxian years is equal to five Irken years. 40 Robloxian years is equal to one Irken year. ''Blocky facts. *Planet Robloxia is currently in the year 2243 Not much has changed on Robloxia for 2 entire centuries, due to the Robloxians' incompetance. *The Robloxians have '''no skulls. *Planet Robloxia is easily described as one of the universe's most annoying planets. *Most races hate the Robloxians, and choose not to waste time coming in contact with them. *Few Irkens have visited Robloxia. *A planetoid called Tervia orbits in Robloxia's solar system. *Robloxia is located in the "RO-14" Dimension. Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Irkens Category:Enemies Category:Locations Category:Planets marked for conquest Category:Missions Category:Crossover Category:Failed Conquests Category:Canceled missions Category:Robloxian universe/dimension Category:Video Game Planets Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Cleanup Required